Arrows of Beauty
by pinkeyofmerkwood
Summary: The journey between The Last Homely House and Moria proves dangerous for some members of the Fellowship.


Arrows of Beauty  
  
By Pinkey of Merkwood  
  
The fellowship had just left Riverdell a week or so ago and they were  
  
now walking across big vast green hills andmountains. Legolas was  
  
kind of tired but he knew that he was not oging to complain. He was  
  
an elf and elfs were the purist creatures ever on middle earth. Sure  
  
it must be that the other members of the fellowship were tired too,  
  
but he wasn't going to complain if they werent because he was curteus  
  
and thoughtful. Legolas did not like some members of his fellowship  
  
though.  
  
"I am so tired. Why don't we just stop this fellowship for a while  
  
and rest?!!!!" said boromir.  
  
"we Can't, Boromir son of Gondor. We have to keep going or we'll  
  
never destory the ring! We can rest in a little bit though I thnk."  
  
Aragorn was a wise leader of the fellowship and he was right that  
  
they shouldnt stop.  
  
"Come on Strider! We should stop. My feet are so tired and I'm so  
  
much shorter than you that it makes me even tireder! I'm not movieng  
  
from this spot! HMPH!" said Gimly as he sat down on a big rock.  
  
"Yeah!" Boromir sat downon the rock next to Gimly and wiped his  
  
greasy hair out of his brownish yellow pukey green eyes. Then he  
  
coughed up a loogie and spit it at the hobbits.  
  
Aragorn rolled his eyes and shrugged his arms into the air at  
  
Legolas. "Well I guess wewilll stop, but only because you guys are  
  
such babies about everything. Even the hobbits don't complain nearly  
  
as mcuh as you guys and thats alot!!"  
  
So legoas and Aragron started to set up camp for the night. The  
  
hobbits could not really help at all because they were so little and  
  
couldn't really do anything. But the group needed some firewood and  
  
needed a fire set up. Who was going to do this for Aragorn had to go  
  
scouting for evil around them and Legolas could not do it by himself  
  
for nine people!? "Well, legolas said"I guess that I will get that  
  
dawrf and that slimy man to help me."  
  
Legolas did not like boromir and Gimly. Thye were his least favorite  
  
peple in teh group. He also didn't like gandalf, but at least  
  
gandalf wasnt so whiny all the time. he was really dirty and old and  
  
sometimes was just mean. So where boromir and gimly. Why did they  
  
come along if they were goint to be so mean about everyhting? Did  
  
they not see there folly? Boromir was so slimy and gross and his  
  
fingernails awere all dirty too and he clearly never changed his  
  
clothes. Gimly was naturaly ugly and mean because all dwars are. He  
  
always dribbeled food into his beard and bugs were in it.  
  
The hobbits were not as bad but still werent that great. Fordo was  
  
ok though he was a bit greasy, but it went down from their. For  
  
instance, Merries nose was all big and and he was kinda fat and wore  
  
ugly yellow colors. and Pipin was shaggy and no one could tell what  
  
he was sahying anyway. And Sam was a fat little turd that was always  
  
getting in legolass face whenever he went near the bobbits. His food  
  
was good though so legolas thought he wasnt as bad because of that.  
  
But there feet were all big and hairy and probally really dirty.  
  
"Could you please help with making a fire and getting firewood,  
  
Boromir and Gimly?" Legolas asked ina very polite and fair voice.  
  
"NO! I wont make a fire just so everyone else can get food from it!  
  
Besides aaragorn is a ranger why can't HE??" Boromir said. He didn't  
  
like Stirder at ALL.  
  
"What about you, gimly? will you help us all out? PLease?" legolas  
  
ignored boromir and hoped that the dwarf would at least be more  
  
willing to help out.  
  
Gimly laughed and hauked up a loogie and spit it on legolases face.  
  
Legolas grimaced at them. Boromir laughed out loud, a vary loud gut  
  
laugh, and patted gimly on the back. "Good on, mister dwarf! You are  
  
learning well!" Gimly also laughed a deep, rough laugh and then  
  
burped. Then they started alughing some more.  
  
"What is the problem, here? Why is not the fire made for the  
  
fellowships supper?" It was aragorn again he had finished doing his  
  
scout job. "You get to work on that fire you two ruffians or you  
  
wont have any supper at all do you hear me?!!"  
  
Boromir and gimly grumbled and mumbled mean comments aobut stridrer  
  
and legolas. "WHAT WAS THAT, BORIMIR!!!???" "Nothing." boromari  
  
grumbled agian. He didn't like strider at all but he was not as  
  
fearce a fighter and would proabally lose anyway. "THATS MORE LiKE  
  
IT. NOW GET TO WORK."  
  
Aragorn rolled his eyes at Lgoals again and walked away to talk to  
  
the hobbits or Gandlaf probally. Legolas said he clould help tem  
  
because he felt bad that they had to do work now, and he wanted to  
  
help beause he was dutiful and very nice. But the two losers told  
  
him to go and leave them alone.  
  
"Why arethey always so mean to me? Have I not been as nice and  
  
curteus as I possibly could? They are horrible."  
  
But wht Legolas didnt notice ist hat he left his bow and arrows next  
  
to Boromir and that Boromir was about to shoot!!!......  
  
END of Part 1!!!!  
  
DUH DUH DUHHHHHH so how do you like it, guys? I'll keep going if  
  
you give me good feedback, ok? Isn't legolas so nice and fair? They  
  
dont desrve him in teh fellowhsip!! But dont worry ARAGORN IS NOT  
  
GAY AND NOT LEGOLASS EITHER!!!! aragorn has Armen and legolas has a  
  
love interest thtat is coming up later inthe sotry I think. But its  
  
not a mary sue!! 


End file.
